Valkubus week Oneshots
by hotkillerz
Summary: soo these are my valkubus week oneshots. im not the best fanfic writer so read away.
1. Body Swap

Valkubus week challenge body swap

Its was a semi calm night for trick the local barkeep at the Dal. As he was wiping down glasses and serving a fae that looked like a cross breed between a yeti stripper and hag. When all of a sudden a large commotion came from the pool table area as voices were being raised, trick shook his head sighing in agony as the happy sunshine gang were once again arguing over some pointless shit.

As the voices got louder and more heated we see two people arguing over a pool shot with pool sticks in there hands pointing at a pool ball that the female clearly thinks is in the right for her to shot. " Come on Dyson we both know that that shot was mine its not going to stop me from kicking your ass any sooner, and you getting us more beer." said Tamsin bent over the table with pool stick in hand as Bo and Lauren looked on from a table. "Bo" yelled Lauren as she waved her hand in front of Bo's face. "Oh sorry lauren" said boo looking from were she was staring at which was a certain blonde valkyire's perfectly fine ass. " bo your eyes are blue do you need to feed?" "no lauren I don't just a lot of stress" said bo Tamsin and dyson both hearing this both snorted/chuckled as bo had been turning lauren down more often lately. Dyson couldn't figure out why but Tamsin knew why as they had been sharing a bed the past couple days ever since bo's birthday.

As Tamsin scored the winning shot she cheered and said " Go get drinks dyson " "Sure sure" said dyson as he went to the bar, bo slander over and said "Mind if I have a shot valkyrie?" smirking that ever so Tamsin smirk she looked at bo and said " I don't know suckaslut, I've been beating wolfy over there pretty bad, I don't think you could handle this." she said as she moves a hand over body, as he did Bo's eyes went from Chocolate brown to a blazing blue. "Oh, I think I've proven plenty of times that I can handle you valkyrie." As she said this a guy walks into the Dal and says " Where is the Succubus? I have come to kill her on behalf of Evony" "Great another one of Evonys flunkies' said Bo " Loca Curis" he yelled as a dark grey fog shot out of his hands and surrounded bo, Tamsin, dyson, and lauren. As that was hannping vex walks in and says "what the hell" and kills the would be killer." so which one of you will be buying me my drinks for saving your lives asked vex to bo and them as the fog cleared.

"God what was that spell he hit us with? said bo from Tamsin mouth. " um this isn't right" said Tamsin from bos body "noooooo I'm human, and why are my boobs so Small? said dyson from laurens mouth" Fucking hell I got a penis and its so small" said lauren from dyson mouth. As that was going on Tamsin in bo's body saunters over to bo in tamsins body and said "So suckubabe ready to test that theory of your that your better then me?


	2. Wings

Valkubus week challenge day 2 Wings

a/n: Thanks for the pms, and comments for the last chapter now hares day 2 wings. Also I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is Lost girl is not own by me at all otherwise lauren would have a very gruesome death, and bo and tamsin would be having valkubabies.

A/n 2: also each of my one shots will be connected in some way it could either be in the past or the present or the future you just don't know till you read. Also I'm not the best on smut so use your imagination So enjoy.

Wings

It was a couple days after the body switching incident that we find our self's at the Dal on unusually hot evening. Bo and Lauren were sitting in a corner talking about the latest thing Evony was having her do in the labs while Tamsin and Dyson were playing pool.

"Bo you look bored" said Lauren as Bo tired to think of an excuse to tell Lauren.

"Its not that I'm bored Lauren it's just that I was thinking of Tamsins wings and if this is her last life what will happened to them." she said to Lauren.

" Tamsin showed you her wings?" said shocked Lauren.

"Yes she did couple months ago when she saved me from Massimo" said bo looking at Tamsin with a smile on her face as she remembered the Valkyire's beautiful white wings.

"Bo this is serious a Valkyrie showing there wings is a sacred thing in some religions" said a very jealous Lauren as she thought that having a valkyrie wings feather to study on would give her tons of grant money from any of the fae science groups.

" Bo we will need to talk to Trick about this as he probably knows more about it then I do with him being the Blood King and all." said Lauren as they got up and made there way to the bar to see Trick.. As they made there way to the bar they were joined by Dyson who was getting refills of beer for him and Tamsin as he once again lost a game of pool.

"Ladies how are you this fine evening?" said Trick as he handed the to beers to Dyson who went back to the pool tables.

"Trick do you know anything about Valkyrie's and there Wings" asked Bo as she and Lauren took a seat at the bar.

"Yes I do but there down stairs in my cellar were all my books are at why do you ask? Asked Trick as he looked at them then Tamsin.

"Bo here was showed Tamsins wings" said a jealous Lauren to Trick.

Looking over at Mark trick said "Mark come take over the bar while I give these 2 some info down in my cellar." as they make there way down to the cellar Dyson who once again lost the pool game came up to the bar and notices that marks manning the bar instead of Trick ask him

"Where's Trick at Mark?"

"Downstairs with Bo and Lauren giving them some info on what I have no idea" said Mark as he cleaned the bar top off and skimmed another person drink again.

"There looking for stuff of Valkyire's Wings" said Vex on the other side of the bar drinking a shot of Jack.

"Valkyrie wings? Why would they be looking for info on that when they can ask Tamsin?" asked Dyson to Vex.

"Ask Tamsin what?" said Tamsin walking over to the bar

"You were taking to long to get the beers Dyson. Now ask me about what?" she said with the usual Tamsin snarl.

"Bo and Lauren are looking up info about Valkyrie wings and Trick said he might have some info downstairs." said Mark trying not to get in trouble with her.

"Bloody Hara" said Tamsin smack her hand over her face " That succubus wont let it go "she said heading towards the cellar.

**Meanwhile in the cellar**

"I think I have some books on it over here" said Trick as he pull out a couple ancient looking books on fae mythology

"How about I look in this one and you look in that one Lauren" said Bo pointing to the books.

"Sounds fine to me" she said going over to the book and opening it up and scanning the pages looking for any thing on it.

Bo grabbing the book and opening it up starts to scan the pages looking for anything . A few minutes latter she hears Lauren sigh in defeat and pick up the other book.

"Great I hope the info I'm looking for is in here" she mumbled under her breath. Nearing the end of the book Bo almost gave up hope on finding anything when she spots a small section on what she was looking for.

_Valkyire's in all there might and power being the lone warriors that they are almost never show there wings unless its to there warrior that there in in -_Bo sighs in aguish as the rest of the info had been smudged out.

"Well I found something but its nothing that I don't already know" said Bo shutting the book.

"Damn and here I thought we could find something about them" said Lauren.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help girls, but shouldn't you ask Tamsin about this if your so worried about it? "Asked Trick.

"Yeah why don't you ask me Bo?" said Tamsin coming into the cellar with a scowl on her face.

"Cause I didn't know it was so big of a deal to know bout to\ill Lauren told me" said Bo looking at Tamsin with sorrow in her eyes.

Turning her anger to look at Lauren the good doctor flinched as she knew something bad was about to happen and normally did when Tamsin gave her that look.

"You Just couldn't keep your noise out of other peoples business can you Doc? Did it ever come to your mind that Valkyire's don't like there information known because it makes us LOOK WEAK!" Yelled Tamsin as he face changed to that of her using her doubt on Lauren.

"I- uh no" muttered Lauren as she tried to leave the room but Tamsin had started to cast doubt on her so she was stuck in the spot a look of fear on her face.

" TAMSIN STOP YOUR KILLING HER!" yelled Trick as he tried to stop Tamsin but was caught in the middle of it instead.

"TAMSIN STOP PLEASE COME BACK TO ME IT ALL RIGHT " yelled bo as she stepped in front of her and placed and hand on Tamsins face sending some of her charms into her as she did Tamsin's face returned to normal and she leaned into Bo's hand and let out a moan .

"Lauren get out of here while you can "said Bo as her eyes were turning Electric Blue .

As Bo was saying that Lauren and Trick both left the cellar and headed upstairs as the Valkyrie attacked Bo's lips with her own.

Breaking the kiss Bo looked at Tamsin and said Tamsin as much as I'm enjoying this can you tell me about your wings?"

"I need some vodka" muttered Tamsin as she walked over to Tricks stash and searched for a bottle. Finding said bottle of vodka she started to guzzle the bottle down.

"Why is it that every time we talk about your feelings or something important Tamsin you need booze?" asked Bo walking over to the Valkyrie.

"I don't do feelings Bo and my wings are a touchy subject." she said.

"Well tell me please " said Bo giving her a potty look with her eyes and lips.

"God put that away Succuslut, and I will tell you." she said trying to cover her eyes to get away from the dread pout of Bo's.

Putting her pout away Bo waited for Tamsin answers "Well I'm waiting" she said.

" A valkyrie only shows a person there wings when there in there last life cycle and " the rest Tamsin mumbled out bo not even hearing it.

"And what Tamsin? Said Bo

Again Tamsin mumbles it out,. By now Bo was getting pissed off.

"Damn it Tamsin AND WHAT? Yelled bo at her.

"I SAID IN LOVE!" yelled Tamsin at her

"You love me?" asked Bo

"Gods yes I love you Bo your perfect in every way to me hence why I showed you my wings, and even though I don't deserve your love I-"

Tamsin was cut off by Bo throwing her self at her crashing there lips together. And a few minutes latter Tamsin pulling away seeing a Blue eyed Bo staring back at her.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" asked Tamsin

Chuckling out loud Bo said to her " And you say I suck at reading feelings Valkyrie."

"You mean you" said Tamsin wide eyed

"I do Tamsin, I do" she said as Tamsin crashed her lips on to Bo's pulling her closer and they were not seen from in the next couple Hours.


	3. Difficulty saying i love you

Valkubus week challenge 3 Difficulty saying I love you

A/n People can you please review I don't care if it a love it hate review your review help me improve and let me know that people are liking my stuff. Disclaimer Lost girl is not owned by me or else if it was I would have a shit tone of Valkubus in the story lines

An2: this one shot is set before Season 5 episode 1 but after season 4 last episode , so lets say this takes place after couple weeks after Kenzi's supposed death so spoiler if you haven't seen lost girl season 5 yet.. So its set in the past of all the other one shots. If I had to I would call this the beginning of Bo's and Tamsin relationship in my story world.

Normal: speak _Bo's thoughts_

Bo's Pov

"You know SuccuSlut moping around all day isn't going to bring Momz back" said the Blonde Valkyrie in front of me as I laid in bed holding one of Kenzi's Favorite shoes.

" You Don't think I know that Tamsin?" I asked her getting up from my bed.

"Um Bo" said Tamsin

" What?" I asked looking at the Valkyrie who was trying not to stare, and to look anywhere but at me, and from the looks of it had a blush on her face.

_It can't be does Tamsin like me or something? Na she must have had too much to drink last night but there's one way to find out._

"What's wrong Tamsin see something you like?"she asked while strike a sexy poise for the Valkyrie.

Hearing the Gorgeous blonde breath come in deep gasp as she see the Detectives face have a deer caught in headlight expression before it quickly vanished and the normal scowl appeared on her face.

"Do you ask everyone who see you naked that SuccuSlut?" _Ouch that hurt thought bo as she listen to Tamsin reply. Ok Bo don't show that what she said actually hurt, now for some back she thought_.

"No Tamsin only You, Dyson and Lauren have seen me Naked but unlike you they actually had the before and after of seeing me naked." She said with a smug smile on her face. Seeing a look of hurt flash between Tamsin's eyes and as she saw Tamsin turn around and say

"What crawled up your ass and got you in a bitter mood? She said walking out of the room

"Oh I Don't know Tamsin maybe Kenzi Dying? or have you forgotten?" she yelled after her as she headed into the bath room to take a shower and get dressed.

2 HOURS LATTER

Bo walking out of the bedroom walks downstairs and see Tamsin sitting on the couch going through Her case files _What the heck is she doing looking through my case files doesn't she have enough work to do at the precinct? Of course I really don't mind her helping its just these were the cases me and Kenzi were going to be doing and everything as Kenzi already had them scoped out._ "Tamsin what are you doing?" I ask as I walk over to the kitchen and see that there's already a pot of coffee made I grab a empty cup and pour me a cup." Also thank you for making coffee" I say as I take a ship.

"I thought with few days of leave I have I could help you with a case to get you back in the saddle so your not moping around the crack shack or the Dal." she said as I walked over to the other end of the couch and take a seat. "Plus if I'm staying here I don't want to have to deal with you moping 24/7 and I don't think Momz would want that as well. Also I'm sorry Bo for what I said earlier in your room when I left. Your not the only one who misses her but you don't see me mopping around or getting wasted out of my mind every night, that Dyson, Trick, and even Lauren are worried about you. But now that I've said that I need some vodka" she said getting up and walking to the kitchen. As she was doing that I was running what she said through my mind

_Tamsin's right I have been mopping around her a lot but I can't help it my heart is gone Kenzi the one who I hold dear to my heart is gone, but fuck she right I never considered her own feelings Tamsin must miss Kenzi as much as I do hell she raised her this time around . Fuck I'm so fucking stupid why didn't I notched that I was hurting everyone with my moping _

" BO" yelled Tamsin

Looking up at her I see Tamsin waving her hand in my face Vodka bottle in her hand.

"Yes Tamsin" I ask her

"So have you decided which case were going to do? She ask me taking a ship of the vodka before putting it down on the table

"Yes I have well do this one its simple and easy but we may need Dyson's help but its some what of a under cover job so I'm hoping you don't mind?" she told Tamsin as she handed the case file over to her to inspect.

"looks easy enough having to go undercover as you loving g/f and trainer while you are undercover as a front desk receptionist. Bo you do know that requires more then flirting with the customers right?" said Tamsin looking at her.

"Yes Tamsin I know how to do stuff besides look pretty plus I figure I can use my succubus charms to figure out who killed the poor girl and we can get this done fairly quickly." I say with a happy smile as I finish off my coffee.

"Well Bo the only 2 thing I see wrong with this is what will the good old doc think when she finds out im going undercover as your g/f? "she said with a scowl on her face "And Two what do we need Dyson help for on this case?" She asked me.

"Well for starters Tamsin me and Lauren aren't dating right now haven't been since the whole Rainer incident" seeing Tamsin's mood pick up when she said that _weird does Tamsin actually have feelings me?_ "Secondly Dyson will have to be the primary investigator so we don't give away are cover." she said to Tamsin

"Ok so when do we start? Asked Tamsin

"Tomorrow but first we need to convince Dyson to help us and then we need to go over are cover stories and make sure we wont fail" I tell her as I pick up the case files " Off to the 69th Precinct" she said to Tamsin heading out the door.

**69th PRECINCT**

Detective Dyson was currently working on a stack of paper when Bo and Tamsin walked in to the station.

"Hey Dyson can you help us with this case ?" I ask him holding up a case file and handing him the file

Seeing Dyson take the file I see Tamsin sitting at her desk leaning back. _now would be a perfect time to start working on are cover , plus I should really find out what my feelings for her are ._ Walking over to Tamsin and sitting down on her lap I look at her and say

" You don't mind if we start working on are cover now do you? I ask her get comfy on her lap.

"Not at all Bo but Dyson might have a issue if any way he gripping the desk. Tell you what Dyson since I can see you going to disallow this case from happening well make a wager if you can beat me at bo well drop the case but if I win you got to help us on the case Deal? said Tamsin as I lean back into her and feel the Valkyrie stiffen at the contact. Leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"You know if were going to do this case your going to half to stop being so stiff Tamsin."

"Well I thought we were going to do this at the Dal SuccuSlut now get off me I have to fill this temporally leave paper out and then go get Wolfy's ass here at pool." said Tamsin pushing me off her lap and filling out the paperwork.

"Sure I'll be at the Dal going over the case waiting for you Tamsin" I say grabbing the case file and heading out to the Dal.

**THE DAL**

Walking into the Dal Bo see trick cleaning some glasses and smiles as she walks over and sits down " and How is my Favorite Granddaughter today?" asked trick as he puts a glass of beer for her on the bar.

"Working on case with Tamsin on a murder at the local gym" she said to Trick while taking a ship of her beer.

"Oh your working on a case with Tamsin what's it on ?" asked Lauren coming over to the bar and standing next to it.

"Its As Undercover Girlfriends at the local gym" said Tamsin walking into the bar.

Laughing a bit lauren looks up at them and says "your kidding right? Bo why didn't you come to me with this? Seeing as we've dated before and all." said Lauren to Bo

"Ok Doc now listen have you ever gone undercover before? Are you able to physically train someone? Asked Tamsin grabbing a beer from Trick.

"Um no, but I could learn!" said Lauren.

Hearing Tamsin snort at that I thought _well better defuse this shit before Lauren and Tamsin have a row at it again _

"No Lauren Tamsin's right I say looking at her "unless you can train people physically you wouldn't be able to do this undercover job."

"But Bo why couldn't Dyson do it then? She asked

"Um Hello can you get anymore stupid Doc it says undercover G/f last I heard Wolfy there has a penis" said Tamsin walking over to the pool table to kick Dyson ass.

8 hrs latter

Walking into the Clubhouse with Tamsin Bo sat down on the couch as Tamsin looked fidgety with something to say`

"what is it Tamsin? I ask her leaning back on the couch and looking at her

"I'm thinking of quitting the force" she says sitting down on the couch.

"What! Why Tamsin you love that job!" I say to her as I looked shocked and confused at why she would just quit the force.

"I was thinking of taking over for Kenzi and helping you run the Pi job. Have this case go as trail and if it works out ill tell my boss im quitting and I'll join you." she said to me as I had a shocked look on my face as I found that out

"You know what this calls for Drinks" I say getting up and grabbing bottles of vodka from the cabinet and bringing them over to were the Valkyrie sat on the couch.

**Couple Hours Latter**

"So then I told Kenzi that she shouldn't be doing that and wham there she goes and does it causing flour to go everywhere" Tamsin says laughing

Laughing out loud I say " Knowing Kenzi she was probably cussing up a storm in Russian, And swearing never to drink so much ever again." I say looking at the clock and seeing the time I mutter

"Shit we need to get to sleep if were going to do this undercover case" I say picking up the bottles and taking them to the trash can and throwing them out as Tamsin starts to make her way up the stairs.

"Tamsin are you still sleeping in Kenzis room?" I ask her meeting her on the stairs.

"Yea I am why do you ask? She ask me

"Don't you can sleep in my bed." she her look I clarify to her

"Not that im lonely or anything but I know your missing Kenzi as well and going back there every night got to be hurting you." I say to her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Bo I think I'll take you up on that offer unleash till we move Momz stuff to the attic." looking at me she sighs and says

" I just have to get some stuff from her room and ill be up to bed."

"Don't take too long Valkyrie or you wont get any sleep." I say heading up the stairs. Half way up the stairs I hear her say out loud

"Well So much for saying I love you tonight. Stupid Valkyrie when will you get a chance to say it next?"

_Omg Tamsin is in love with me but when? How Fuck I should had seen the signs, Well Bo this has just gotten awkward tonight._ heading up to her bed she thinks these thoughts and changes into her night wear waiting on Tamsin to finally show up for bed.

To Be Continued.

AN 3 Soo I deduced I wasn't going to put the undercover case start in this one shot I decided I'll use it as the Friday challenge instead. So you will have to wait to Friday to find out what happens in this story. Also the next day challenge will be set darning season 5 episode 1. So until then review, as review fuel my muse! Also sorry if the needing seem rushed I was running out ideas for this one as it ran into my other challenges so I had to end it somewhere.


	4. Forbidden Love

Valkubus Week Day 4 Forbidden Love

Sooo this is going to be short and sweet as this one really doesn't fall into my storyline but I can use in this story Tamsin goes to Valhalla and meets Freya like in season 5 episode 1 but while there Freya sense that Tamsins in love with someone that's not her well, Freya gets a little angry.

Disclaminer: I dont not own lost girl if I did then Valkubus would had happened in season 3 and would had never ended.

Speak _Thoughts _

Forbidden Love

AS Tamsin walked through halls of Valhalla looking for Bo she was stopped by a Gorgeous blonde in a tight fitting red dress. _Great mother of Hyra what the hell does She want now? I hope doesn't she know I need to find Bo so we can get the hell out of here before she finds out Bo's not supposed to be up here.. Oh great she's talking_

"Why have you returned Tamsin ?" asked the woman in the red dress.

"Well Freya I'm here to deliver a soul, you know do my job as a Valkyrie?" she said with the usual snarl that she normally has.

"Well if you're here maybe we can pick up were we left off last time" said Freya, grabbing Tamsin by the waist and almost kissing her when Tamsin turned her head.

"Who is it?" Freya said with anger in her eyes looking at Tamsin.

"There's no one" she said "Your imaging things as Valkyrie's don't fall in love".

"That is True but you have I can see in you. Your in love now who is it? As your leader you will tell me who it is Tamsin" Snarled Freya.

Sigh to her self Tamsin looked up at Freya and said.

"Its Bo"

"The Succubus Bo? Asked Freya

"Yes that would be the one unless you know of any other Bo's around here." snarked Tamsin at Freya.

"You are Forbidden from seeing her or falling into any more love with her!" said Freya very sternly

"Why?" said Tamsin shocked that Freya was forbidden her from seeing Bo or falling into love anymore.

"That not for you to know" said Freya to Tamsin

"Bullshit if your telling me that I can't fall in love with BO anymore and that its forbidden you had better give me a damn good reason why!" snarled Tamsin

"It's because of who her father is." said Freya to Tamsin

"Why is it because of her father for? Asked Tamsin thinking of plans to defy Freya already in her head.

_Fuck this shit I'm fucking in love with Bo and she fucking telling me that I can't be with her because of her fucking father. To hell with that I'll find fucking Bo get Momz and never have to come back her ever again._

"Her father is as powerful as me and is a great evil to this world." said Freya looking Tamsin

"If you defy me Tamsin and go against the order you will not be allowed back into Valhalla."

"You once were one of my best Valkyrie's Tamsin why did that change?" asked Freya.

_Hmm lets see what changed well I met the hooded man in the bar that tells me to bring bo to him, I then fucked up by not bringing Rayner's dumb ass here and I also met Momz_

_But most of all I met Bo both eyes blue and brown heart of gold and pure perfection someone that shouldn't even exist yet she does and im truly in love with her. If I get out of this I'm going to show Lauren and Dyson that Bo's love isn't a toy its mine to win and I'm going to keep it._

"Yea, Yea what ever Freya" said Tamsin

As she was talking a phone starts ringing in the background behind them

"It's for you Tamsin, now why don't you go be a dear and answer it." said a smug Freya.

"yea what ever" she said walking towards the phone

_Bo what ever happens after I pick up the phone know that I will always love you and I will tell you that I love you. Fuck forbidden Love i always was one for going against the rules and now well, i'm going up against Fryea and the order. God Succubus i hope you will understand what I'm doing for you.  
_

As Tamsin picks up the phone she ask "Hello?"

An and there you have it folks sorry this one was so short but it fits in with the storyline and stuff and I can't wait to do the next challenge keep review they feed my muse. Also thank you for the follows it tells me you guys want to see more of this.


	5. Undercover

**Valkubus week day 5 Undercover.**  
AN" So from what people have been telling me on fb, pms, and tumblr you really wanted to find out what happened here at the undercover case. Well here it is. Disclaimer I don not own lost girl if I did Lauren and evony would be having hot passionate nights, while Bo and Tamsin lived the end of there lives together.  
An2: this is set after my one-shot day trouble of saying I love you so this happens after the last episode of season 4 but before episode 1 of season 5 also heads up there might be some valkyfeels at the beginning but they are not together yet in this one shot there just bed roomies.  
Previous on Lost girl: "Well So much for saying I love you tonight. Stupid Valkyrie when will you get a chance to say it next?"  
Omg Tamsin is in love with me but when? How Fuck I should had seen the signs, Well Bo this has just gotten awkward tonight. heading up to her bed she thinks these thoughts and changes into her night wear waiting on Tamsin to finally show up for bed.

As the Alarm clock hits 6:00 am a loud shrill noise comes out of it waking the two sleeping ladies in the bed next to it. If Kenzi was here she would be jumping Bo for the position the two ladies were in. As it was Bo was currently using Tamsins Chest as a nice comfy pillow while Tamsin had a arm wrapped around the Succubus waist and legs were tangled and all. Tamsin opening her eyes and seeing the position they were in froze stiff as the Succubus on her chest started muttering  
"Such a wonderful pillow" and snuggling deeper into Tamsins chest  
Chuckling Tamsin looked down at Bo and said,  
"So my chest makes a excellent pillow huh succubabe?"  
Eyes popping open and sitting up and noticing there body's limps arrangements bo looked at Tamsin and asked  
"So we didn't do anything last night right?  
"Nope not that I can remember unless you count waking up like this." said Tamsin as she disentangle herself from Bo  
"You want shower first or should I? she asked pointing to the bathroom  
"You can go first I got to get some stuff ready for today." said Bo  
Heading towards the bath Tamsin already was wearing nothing but a towel and she turns and looks at Bo and says  
"Oh Bo paybacks a bitch" and drops the towel striking a pose for the Succubus to see before heading into the bathroom.  
Bo whose eyes were now electric blue and bright as ever got up from the bed licked her lips and hurried over to the bathroom door sneaking in and surprising the Naked wet Valkyrie.  
"Bo what are you" Tamsin was cut off by Bo's mouth on hers as the Valkyrie kissed the succubus back.  
"Thought we can save some water Tamsin you wash my back and I'll wash your she said her eyes a deep electric blue.  
"Sure what ever you say" said Tamsin pulling Bo into her  
**1 Hour and a half later**  
Both Bo and Tamsin were dressed in athletic wear as they got out of Bo's cameo.  
"So this is the place huh" asked Bo to Tamsin as they were at a big white building with gym size windows and people coming in and out of it to work out.  
"Yep, this is the place the file says so lets go get the show on the road g/f" said Tamsin all smug  
"I have a feeling your going to enjoy this aren't you Tamsin said Bo lacing there fingers together and walking towards the gym.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Tamsin as they walk inside of the building and go to the front counter  
"Hello are you wanting to sign up today with the gym today? Asked a perky blonde hair woman behind the desk who was eying Tamsin up as she walked in.  
"No My name is Anna and me and my g/f Rachel are supposed to start working here today." said Bo to the perky blonde who was eye fucking Tamsin  
"Oh yes the new Front desk person and Personal trainer" she said eying Tamsin up still.  
"Yes we are do we have to fill out anything? Asked Tamsin as she Flirted with the blonde  
"No not at all just some simple stuff like name and address, also the names Stacey" she said smiling at Tamsin. As Bo took off from them.  
**4 hrs latter**  
"Hey were did you go earlier" said Tamsin walking up behind Bo who had a pile of papers and folders in front of her.  
"Oh how Was Stacey?" ask Bo venomously to Tamsin as she turned around and looked at her.  
"She's great but, she's not you Bo" said Tamsin looking at her.  
"Sure could had fooled me with all that flirting you were doing with her in front of me" said Bo  
Grabbing Bo the waist Tamsin kisses her on the lips while Bo gasp and then deepens the kiss her tongue asking for entrance to Tamsin mouth as Tamsins grants it. Moans were exchanged as they kissed for what felt like ages to each other when in fact had only been a few secs.  
There breaths mingling together Tamsin leaned her forehead against Bo's and asked her  
"Better?"  
Bo whose eyes were blue pulled Tamsin back in for another kiss. Making Tamsin give her a shit eating grin as she kissed her.  
As Stacey came around the corner and saw them making out she got a evil look on her face before whipping out a cell phone and calling a number and turning around and walking away but not before you hear her say  
"Listen I need you to take care of someone for me once more."  
**7 hours latter**  
"Hey you ready to head home Rachel, that way we can go over what we found out today?" asked Bo to Tamsin  
"Yea about that I just found out I have one more class I got to teach before I can go home feel like heading back and I'll meet yea at the Dal? She ask Bo.  
"Sure I can do that don't keep me waiting long. She said as she walked out the classroom and headed towards her car.  
As Bo made her way to her car 8 masked man came up behind her and 2 of them grabbed her from behind.  
"Hey let me go" she said fighting off one before taking off running, flushing out her cell she called Tamsin.  
"Pick up, Pick, Pick up! You Stupid Valkyrie" screamed Bo as she kept running trying to lose the men chasing her till she turned into a alleyway.  
"Hey Bo what's?"  
"Tamsin I'm being chased by 8 guys about a block awa- ahhhhh" screamed Bo as she was hit with a Electrical attack from one of the masked man and fell to the ground in heap  
"Bo! BO! Bo!" yelled Tamsin as the masked men picked up Bo and walked away.

Meanwhile With Tamsin  
"Bo! Bo! Bo!" yelled Tamsin in to her phone before she heard.  
Turning around and heading to the door she see Stacey walking into the gym class room.  
"Oh hey I was wondering if you were free tonight and wanted to get drinks" asked Stacey putting a hand on Tamsins chest and trying to do her best flirtiest voice she could muster.  
"Sorry Stacey but I kind of go meet up with my g/f you Know Anna" said Tamsin  
"Oh her I wouldn't worry about her for much longer not after my friends are done with her" she said smugly.  
Slamming the Bitch up against the wall Tamsin Snarl at her  
"WERE IS SHE!"  
Like I would tell you. Tell you what you go on a date with me and maybe I'll tell you were she is before they kill her." she said smugly.  
"Or I can do this" said Tamsin stepping back her facial features turning all grim reaper like eyes black as coal. Using Doubt on Stacey she looked at her and said  
"You want to tell me were Bo is"  
"Ug she's NOOO" said Stacey holding her head.  
"Tell me WERE SHE IS or I won't make the pain stop ill make it worst" said Tamsin stepping closer to her prey  
"She's at and old abandon ware house in the harbor 12564 Harbor Fuck ave there going to kill her in a **4 hrs**" said Stacey  
Stepping away from the woman Tamsin pulled out her cell phone and called Dyson  
"Hey Tamsin how's the case going?" asked Dyson when he picked up  
"Not Now Dyson I need a unit to come pick up a woman named Stacey she going to be handcuffed in a classroom she's needed for question on the murders and kidnappings." Then I need you to go to this address and meet me there" said Tamsin  
Jolting down the address Dyson ask  
"OK why am I going to a abandon Where house in the Harbor for?  
"Bo's Been Kidnapped."

**TO BE CONTINUED**  
Bahhh yes I knew I ended it there but it all goes with my idea as Tomorrows Challenge is Kidnapped! Hope you enjoyed this one and can't wait till I post the next one Review


	6. Day 6 Kidnapped

Valkubus week day 6 Hostage

Sooo nice to see you all again are you ready for the conclusion of last one shot well here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own lost girl if I did well you know what would be happening by now.

_**Previous on lost girl**_

**As Bo made her way to her car 8 masked man came up behind her and 2 of them grabbed her from behind. **

"**Hey let me go" she said fighting off one before taking off running, flushing out her cell she called Tamsin.**

"**Pick up, Pick, Pick up! You Stupid Valkyrie" screamed Bo as she kept running trying to lose the men chasing her till she turned into a alleyway.**

"**Hey Bo what's?"**

"**Tamsin I'm being chased by 8 guys about a block awa- ahhhhh" screamed bo as she was hit with a Electrical attack from one of the masked man and fell to the ground in heap**

**Meanwhile With Tamsin **

"**Bo! Bo! Bo!" yelled Tamsin in to her phone before she heard. **

**Turning around and heading to the door she see Stacey walking into the gym class room.**

"**Oh hey I was wondering if you were free tonight and wanted to get drinks" asked Stacey putting a hand on Tamsins chest and trying to do her best flirtiest voice she could muster.**

"**Sorry Stacey but I kind of go meet up with my g/f you Know Anna" said Tamsin **

"**Oh her I wouldn't worry about her for much longer not after my friends are done with her" she said smugly.**

**Slamming the Bitch up against the wall Tamsin Snarl at her**

"**WERE IS SHE!"**

**Like I would tell you. Tell you what you go on a date with me and maybe I'll tell you were she is before they kill her." she said smugly.**

"**Or I can do this" said Tamsin steping back her facial features turning all grim reaper like eyes black as coal. Using Doubt on Stacey she looked at her and said**

"**You want to tell me were Bo is"**

"**Ug she's NOOO" said Stacey holding her head.**

"**Tell me WERE SHE IS or I won't make the pain stop ill make it worst" said Tamsin stepping closer to her prey**

"**She's at and old abandon ware house in the harbor 12564 Harbor Fuck ave there going to kill her in a 4 hrs" said Stacey**

**Stepping away from the woman Tamsin pulled out her cell phone and called Dyson**

"**Hey Tamsin how's the case going?" asked dyson when he picked up**

"**Not Now Dyson I need a unit to come pick up a woman named Stacey she going to be handcuffed in a classroom she's needed for question on the murders and kidnappings." Then I need you to go to this address and meet me there" said Tamsin**

**Jolting down the address Dyson ask**

"**Ok why am I going to a abandon Where house in the Harbor for?**

"**Bo's Been Kidnapped."**

"She's been what!?" yelled dyson in to the phone

"You heard me she's been kidnapped by some fae killers. Most likely the ones we were after I got the person who contract them here locked up" said Tamsin on the phone heading out to bo's commero but not before going and getting Bo's phone

"Ok I'll meet yea there in like 15 mins"

"oh and Dyson Bring some guns" said Tamsin hanging up.

**15 Mins Latter**

"So what do we have ?said Tamsin

As dyson got out of his cop car and walked towards the trunk and pulled out a black duffel bag loaded up with various guns and ammo. And a couple swords.

Grabbing a couple shot guns and a sword and a Ak-47 and a couple rounds Tamsin Looked at Dyson and Said

"You Don't have to come in here Dyson Bo was captured because of me" she said walking towards the building

'Well like it or not Tamsin You're my partner and Bo is a friend who I won't let die. So if there any way of getting out of this alive your going to need my help" he says taking the safety off a ak 47- grenade launcher.

"Very well lets get this shit done then" said Tamsin kicking open the door and Shooting the first 2 bad guys she saw.

Dyson coming in after her lobed a grenade up towards the back were a group of them were and watched them scream as it exploded. Seeing Bo in the middle of the room Dyson yelled to Tamsin

"Bo's in the middle of the room go get her I'll cover your back"

"Right" yelled Tamsin as she was looked in hand to hand with one of the evil fae as he tossed electricity at her and she barely dodged it. Looking at the guy Tamsin started to cast doubt on him

"You wan to give up and help me free my friend" said Tamsin in her grim reaper like face

As her face was like that the guy screamed as he started shooting electricity at random spots of the building on of the bolts hitting Bo in the Right shoulder

"Ahhh" screamed Bo as deep wound appeared on shoulder.

"FUCKER!" screamed Tamsin as she rammed the sword in to his heart. Seeing the guy collapse Tamsin ran over to Bo while blast the knee caps off of the guy near her. As the guy went down screaming in pain Tamsin ran over and freed BO as Dyson came over blasting the last to bits with the grenade launcher

"So please tell me at least one of them is alive" said Bo

"Oh I think that one is" said Tamsin pointing to the one whose kneecap she blasted off

"Dyson think you can take him to Laurens and then the station while I get bo to The Dal to see Trick?

"Yea I think I can do that "said Dyson as he grabbed the Out cold fae and left he warehouse

As Bo and Tamsin made there way out to Bo's car Bo gasped in pain and grabed her should as the wound on her shoulder was bleeding rapidly.

"Lets me take a look at that Bo." Said Tamsin sitting Bo down on the hood of her car

"Its fine Tamsin, its ahhh" Screamed Bo as Tamsin peeled back the burnt layer of shirt from the wound.

"Fine eh doesn't look like it Succubabe" She said looking at the burnt opened wound on Bo's shoulder

"I'll get Lauren or Dyson to feed from when we get to the Dal." said boo trying to get up, but Tamsin pushes back up aginst the car.

"Feed from Me" she said to bo

"What why?" asked bo

"Because Dyson is going to busy with the question of the witness that's bloodied up in Laurens lab, and Lauren is going to be busy truing to save him before he dies from that wound. Now Feed from me Bo" said Tamsin

"Fine I'll feed from yea." she said Grabbing Tamsin by the waist and Kissing her fully on the lips as she did the succubus in side of her came alive and started pulling chi from Tamsin mouth.

Moaning a little bit Bo pulled Tamsin into her as her hands started to wonder the Valkyire's body. As that was going on Tamsin had Bo pushed down and pinned to the hood of the car as her tongue asked permission into Bo's mouth.. Opening her mouth some more Tamsins tongue darted into Bo's mouth and started exploring every little nick and cranny she could find as Bo let out another moan.

Breaking the kiss and watching the last of the chi pull it self into Bo's mouth Tamsin smiled and asked

"All healed now SuccuSlut?"

Looking at Tamsin her eyes Electrical blue she smiled and said

"No I don't think I am quote yet" and pulled Tamsin back down into another searing kiss.

Breaking the kiss Tamsin looks at Bo and says

"Good because I didn't think you were either", and goes back to kissing her as clothes start to fall off there body's Bo and Tamsin started to moan and whimper as they explored each other bodys long into the evening.

2 Hours latter

Bo and Tamsin pulled up to the Dal and both got out of the car Tamsin looks at bo and clears her throat and ask

"Bo what are we?"

"Tamsin I really don't know your chi is something I've never tasted before it filled me up like no other could honestly what we have I don't want to put a name to it but if I had to say friends with benefits or something like that." she says to Tamsin

Looking heartbroken for sec her mask comes back up before Bo can see it and she snarks at her

"Well as long as I'm on top well do fine. Also what we talked about me quitting the force to help you consider it official with how much trouble you get in your going to need all the help you can get. "

"I'll like that a lot Tamsin smiles bo.

"Great now how about some booze to celebrate this new partnership?" asked Tamsin as she heads towards the Dal entrance.

"ill be in a few secs I kind of want to catch my breath and for few mins, if that's ok with you." said Bo

"No its fine with me I'll be in side probably kicking Dyson ass in pool." she said walking into the Bar

Watching as Tamsin walks in to the bar Bo sighs and shakes her head

"Oh Tamsin why have I done. I saw the way your face was heartbroken when I told you that, could it be that You actually are in love me. It can't be but now that I see it all the signs are there the way you look at me all the times you agreed with me when no one else would , helping me find Kenzi. God I'm soo stupid, how can a wonderful person be in love with me A Succubus!" Yelled Bo as she started pacing back and forth in front of the club.

"Plus Your Chi, God don't get me started on your wonderful tasting chi. Your chi its taste like it was made from the gods with how full it makes me not even dyson or lauren could fill me up like your chi can which reminds me I need to ask Trick about that." she said as she stopped pacing in front of the bar.

"Well Bo its show time to face the music and find out the truth first Talk to Trick next Find out the truth from Tamsin." she said walking in to the bar and head over to were Trick is at.

"Bo I'm so glad your ok, Tamsin and Dyson told me what happened" he said as he puts a beer in front of her.

"Thanks trick its not something I wouldn't want to relive anytime soon." she said taking a ship of her beer.

"Hey Trick can I ask you a question?" asked Bo

"Of course Bo" said Trick stopping clean a glasses he was cleaning.

"Say a succubus finds someone who's Chi taste Amazing and out of this world and completely fills them up has that ever happened before?" asked Bo

Smiling at her Trick let out a joyous laugh and said "Bo when this happens to a Succubus it means They Found There Soul-Mate." he says

Bo going all wide eyed looks at trick and says "Soul-Mates?"

**To be continued**

**Yes folks it's another cliffy but don't wory tommorows one shot will wrap up Valkubus week and my little storytelling yes cry I know it shameful. Lead me some review and fill my muse.**


	7. Soul mate

"**Bo what are we?"**

"**Tamsin I really don't know your chi is something I've never tasted before it filled me up like no other could honestly what we have I don't want to put a name to it but if I had to say friends with benefits or something like that." she says to Tamsin**

**Looking heartbroken for sec her mask comes back up before Bo can see it and she snarks at her **

"**Well as long as I'm on top well do fine. Also what we talked about me quitting the force to help you consider it official with how much trouble you get in your going to need all the help you can get. "**

"**I'll like that a lot Tamsin smiles bo.**

"**Great now how about some booze to celebrate this new partnership?" asked Tamsin as she heads towards the Dal entrance.**

"**ill be in a few secs I kind of want to catch my breath and for few mins, if that's ok with you." said Bo**

"**No its fine with me I'll be in side probably kicking Dyson ass in pool." she said walking into the Bar**

**Watching as Tamsin walks in to the bar Bo sighs and shakes her head**

"**Oh Tamsin why have I done. I saw the way your face was heartbroken when I told you that, could it be that You actually are in love me. It can't be but now that I see it all the signs are there the way you look at me all the times you agreed with me when no one else would , helping me find Kenzi. God I'm soo stupid, how can a wonderful person be in love with me A Succubus!" Yelled Bo as she started pacing back and forth in front of the club.**

"**Plus Your Chi, God don't get me started on your wonderful tasting chi. Your chi its taste like it was made from the gods with how full it makes me not even dyson or lauren could fill me up like your chi can which reminds me I need to ask Trick about that." she said as she stopped pacing in front of the bar. **

"**Well Bo its show time to face the music and find out the truth first Talk to Trick next Find out the truth from Tamsin." she said walking in to the bar and head over to were Trick is at.**

"**Bo I'm so glad your ok, Tamsin and Dyson told me what happened" he said as he puts a beer in front of her.**

"**Thanks trick its not something I wouldn't want to relive anytime soon." she said taking a ship of her beer.**

"**Hey Trick can I ask you a question?" asked Bo**

"**Of course Bo" said Trick stopping clean a glasses he was cleaning.**

"**Say a succubus finds someone who's Chi taste Amazing and out of this world and completely fills them up has that ever happened before?" asked Bo**

**Smiling at her Trick let out a joyous laugh and said "Bo when this happens to a Succubus it means They Found There Soul-Mate." he says**

**Bo going all wide eyed looks at trick and says "Soul-Mates?"**

Now on Lost girls Soul mates

"Soul mates trick please tell me your kidding?" asked Bo as she looked at Trick all wide eyed and sputtering

"Yes Bo soul mates its not unheard of but its known to happen to a Succubus in there lifespan." he said smiling at her

"Great just great you gotta be kidding me" muttered Bo

"So if I may ask who is this person you found that's Chi is like that Bo? Asked trick.

"Um Trick can we talk downstairs in private I would ratter not Say out loud in the open. " asked Bo

Seeing Dyson coming over to the bar.

"Sure thing my dearest Granddaughter." said trick

"Dyson do you mind watching the bar a few mins as I talk to Bo Downstairs." asked Trick

"Sure Trick." said Dyson

As Bo and Trick walked downstairs Tamsin came over to see what was taking Dyson so long with the beers.

"So what's taken so Long d-man?" asked Tamsin

"Trick and Bo need to talk downstairs for a few." said Dyson.

Meanwhile Downstairs.

"So Bo who is it? Should I be congratulating Lauren? "Asked Trick

"Fuck lauren what's she going to think when she finds out" muttered Bo

"So im guessing its dyson then said Trick.

"Always knew it would be him since he gave you his love and everything" said Trick

"It's not him trust me he's a nice guy and all but It's not Dyson "said Bo

"Then im kind of lost at who it is Bo because you being a succubus and all." said Trick.

Muttering to her self Bon started to pace back and froth in Trick den

"It's Tamsin"

"Tamsin Bo? Are you sure it's Tamsin? Asked Trick

"Yes Trick I'm sure god her chi it taste so fucking good its like nothing I've ever tasted before and it fill me up completely. "She said her normal chocolate eyes going Electrical blue

"Well I'm happy for you Bo but have you thought of telling her this? About how you feel for her?" Asked Trick

"Crap trick you know I'm not good with the feeling stuff ill just think about it she said her eyes going back to normal and heading up stairs.

"Were you going Bo? Asked Trick

"To Think of way to tell Tamsin" she said as she heads up stairs she runs into Lauren.

"Oh Bo I was just going to come find you I want to tell you about what happened today in the lab" said Lauren smiling at her and grabbing Bo's hand pulling her to a corner as Dyson and Tamsin went back to the pool table and back to playing pool.

20 mins latter

Meanwhile Tamsin and Dyson were arguing over pool shots as this happened "Come on Dyson we both know that that shot was mine its not going to stop me from kicking your ass any sooner, and you getting us more beer." said Tamsin bent over the table with pool stick in hand as Bo and Lauren looked on from a table.

"And so I told the lab tech that if she doesn't do that report Evony would have her head." seeing Bo spacing out and looking at Tamsin Lauren waved her hand in front of Bo's face as she called her name

"Bo."

"BO!" yelled Lauren

"Huh Sorry Lauren I was thinking about something" said Bo her eyes Electrical blue as se stared at Tamsins ass.

"Bo do you need to feed?" ask lauren

"No Lauren I don't just excited at something" said Bo

Hearing dyson and Tamsin snort giggle at that as Tamsin cheered and told Dyson to go get drinks.

"You know what I'll think ill play a round of pool with Tamsin" said Bo to Lauren.

AS Bo got up and had a short conversation with Tamsin a weird guy came into the bar Yelling for Bo and how he was here to kill her on behalf of Evony.

The end

Well im ending it there as that runs into mostly my Valkubus week day 1 challenge. At last this is the ened for my one shots. Who know I may do something in the future.


End file.
